Save Me From Him
by HatedandLoved
Summary: When a depressed and abused Belarus looks for someone to save her for her sadistic brother, she soon learns that America is her only hope. She is able to hide from her brother and make a safe haven, but all great things have to come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

"Please...", Natalia begged between sobs.

Her older brother had gone out drinking once again and came home disheveled, furious, and drunk.

"Why won't you leave me alone!" Ivan yells as he wraps his hand around Natalia's neck. "I won't marry and never will!"

Her tears stream down her face as Ivan holds her neck with enormous strength.

"P-Please...", she chokes out.

Her vision blurs and she begins to go unconscious. Ivan notices this and drops her.

She sits on the hard floor gasping and coughing for air. Ivan gives Natalia a hateful glare and leaves to his room

Natalia waits to hear the door close and steps outside the house. She sits on the porch, basking in the moonlight.

"Why does he do this to me... I only want my brother to love me...", Natalia mutters to herself. "I can't handle this anymore... I need to leave this place and my brother... I need someone who can save me from him... But who would want to save someone like me."

She sheds a couple of more tears and rubs the scaring on her wrist.

Maybe I can find someone who will save me at the meeting tomorrow, Natalia thinks.

She stealthily walks to her room, knowing if she made a loud enough noise, there would be more hell to pay. She didn't know how much more her body could take.

At a glance, she was the scary, knife wielding girl that she has always been. Wearing the same dress everyday. Little did they know, she was covered in bruises and scars. And she was so depressed that she has actually caused some of the scaring.

Ivan was smart when he hit Natalia. He would never hit her face and made sure that he would hit her places that would be covered up by her dress. This made no one ever realize that Natalia was being abused. Ivan played this sick game with strategy and he played it well.

The knife wielding "psychopath" was breaking and crumbling to nothingness because of this awful game. And Natalia had no idea how to save herself.

She lies on the bed and closes her eyes. She touched her newest bruise on her neck and winces.

This is going to be one hell of a bruise to cover up, she thought.

She rolled to her side and pulled the covers over her.

When she finally fell asleep that night, she dreamed of her finding someone who had saved her from Ivan's wraith... The person that made sure that Ivan never played this dangerous game with anyone else ever again... And that person was Alfred F. Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia wakes up stiff and sore just like every morning. If it wasn't for Katyusha or Toris, her body probably would have broken down by now.

She glances at her clock and sees that the meeting starts in an hour.

Natalia knows that her brother is gone by now and that was a good thing. She would have been in deep shit if she woke up around the same time Ivan was getting ready.

Maybe my dream was right, Natalia thought. Maybe he can be the one who can save me from him...

Natalia quickly gets ready and gets in her car.

The drive is a good distance away. Probably 30 minutes, but it would give her enough time on how she could find someone that could save her from her brother.

But in those 30 minutes, only one name came to mind...

And that name was Alfred F. Jones...

xX Time Skip to Meeting Xx

Alfred sat right across the chair where the beautiful, knife-wielding psychopath sat.

He noticed that the Belarusian beauty was running a little late. As usual.

Alfred notices that she doesn't always show up right on time, tailing Russia like she did... She stopped a few months ago and he wondered why...

Ludwig is about to begin the meeting when Natalia showed up.

She quietly sneaked in and kept her gaze downward.

She took her seat and prepared herself for the meeting.

But something was off...

When everyone looked at her, she didn't give away any death glares. Or pull out her knives to scare everybody off...

That's weird, Alfred thought.

As the meeting wore on, Natalia began to bite her nails and flinch at everything that went on. Especially when someone bumped into her chair...

She about jumped from her skin...

Alfred seemed to be only the one that thought there had to be something wrong with her... Why else would the Ivan's terrifying little sister be acting like this?

That's when Alfred noticed something black and blue on her throat... It looked like a giant bruise...

That's it, Alfred thought. I am talking to her. Even if she does try to stab me...

xX Time Skip to After the Meeting Xx

Usually, Alfred was the first one to leave the meeting room, but not today... He stayed behind to talk to Natalia.

Natalia packed up her things and waited till everyone, especially her brother, went out the door.

She got up and began to make her way to the door when someone grabbed he wrist, pulling her back.

Natalia's blood froze... The last thing she wanted was someone touching her.

"Are you okay, Natalia?" Alfred questioned. "You really didn't seem like yourself today..."

Natalia ripped her wrist away and looked down again. "I am fine..." she said softly as she fixes her collar.

Alfred sees the large spot again. "What is that?" He asks.

He points at her neck and gets closer to her.

"N-N-Nothing!", Natalia stammered as she backed away, pulling her collar tighter.

Alfred pushes her collar back and sees the hand shaped bruise. He looks at it with worried eyes.

Natalia stared at Alfred with scared indigo eyes.

"Who did this to you!", Alfred demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Answer me, Natalia!", Alfred yelled.

Natalia whimpered and a few tears slid down her face.

"Please save me from him..." Natalia whispered.

Alfred suddenly knew who was doing this to her.

"Are you saying that Ivan did this?", Alfred asked with a deadly calm voice.

Natalia nodded her head slightly, letting a few more tears fall.

Alfred brings her into a careful hug and she cries into his shirt.

"I am so sorry, Natalia...", he whispered. "Come stay with me. Me and Ivan will talk about this..."

Natalia took a shuddering breath and pulled away from his shirt.

"You must not talk to him! God knows what he might do to you!", she says as she keeps her gaze on the ground.

Or worse, Natalia thought. What he could do to me...

"I won't talk to him now but I will eventually have to talk to him at some point," Alfred stated.

They sat in some silence for awhile, until Natalia broke it.

"Th-thank you," she says softly.

Alfred gives her a kind smile and takes her hand.

"Just a hero doing his job," Alfred said.

He wipes her face with a smile. She blushes, not used to that kind of attention.

"Want to go get some lunch?", Alfred asked with a soft voice.

Natalia nodded her head and they left.

Just like that, Natalia found the person that was going to save her.

xX(Time Skip)Xx

"Are you sure that you want to eat here?" Alfred asks as he pulls into McDonald's.

"It is the least that I could do since that you are letting me stay with you," Natalia replied quietly.

Alfred sighs and steals a glance at Natalia.

God damn, is she pretty, Alfred thought. How could Ivan ever do that to her... I can't even understand why anyone would abuse anyone...

The two walk into the McDonald's and the smell of grease hits them in the face like a slap.

They walk up to the cash register and Alfred begins to order his extremely large meal.

He looks at Natalia. "What do you want?", Alfred questioned.

"A water," she replies.

Alfred gives her a weird look. "Is that all you really want?"

Natalia nods her head and they sit down at a nearby table.

Alfred asks in a serious tone, "So when did this all start?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well," Natalia started her long story. " I guess it started several months ago."

(FLASHBACK WARNING)

I realized that my brother was off when he stared coming home every night drunk. He usually only got very drunk when something was really bothering him.

I stayed away from him more knowing that I should probably just leave him alone.

One night, he came up to me and asked me to move in with him. I was ecstatic.

'Finally! He feels the same way that I do!', I thought.

I was dead wrong...

After he came back from the bar he goes to every night, I greeted him.

I noticed that something wasn't right.

His eyes were blood shot and he stared down at me with hatred I have never seen before.

That's when the abuse started. It got worse from there.

When I tried to do something about it, he hit me harder and more often.

I was stuck and hopeless.

I was lucky that I had Kat and Toris. They helped me with any wound that was in risk of being infected. Without them, I would probably be dead.

Kat and Toris tried their best to get Ivan to stop, but they couldn't do much.

They were just as scared as me.

From then on, the abuse was a daily occurrence. And my depression really set in.

I started cutting and it really did seem to help for awhile. The pain helped to take my mind off the abuse.

But of course, I couldn't keep cutting forever. I eventually stopped but every now and then, when things get really bad, I do cut.

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

Alfred could only stare at her.

How could she handle something like that for so long!, he thought.

Natalia notices his staring and looks away.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through something like that...", Alfred mutters.

"But now I have you here to help me... Right?", Natalia asked.

She looked Alfred with uncertainty. She understood if he didn't want to help, but she really did hope that he would. She wasn't that sure if she could really handle it anymore.

Alfred hesitantly grabs her hand from across the table with a reassuring smile.

"Of course I will help you, Natalia," Alfred replied.


	5. Chapter 5

After their little lunch, Alfred brought her back to his hotel room.

To be completely honest, he was a little nervous at the thought of Natalia staying with him for awhile. But Natalia was excited to get away from her brother.

No more nights where she had to worry about her getting beaten to death by her brother. She was almost completely safe from her brother. Almost...

Then it hit Natalia how much danger she was putting Alfred in. She was putting him directly in her ruthless brother's wrath.

She visibly paled by thinking how her brother would react when he found out that his little sister went to one of his worst enemies.

"You okay, Nat?", Alfred asked, worrying a little.

"What?", Natalia replied.

"Are you alright? You don't look too good...", Alfred repeated.

Natalia quickly nodded her head.

"Yes... I am fine... Just thinking about something...", she muttered.

"So... Anything else that you want to do?", Alfred inquired. "We could go shopping. I know this really cool place that sells really awesome knives..."

"Really! I would love to! But I don't have any money...", Natalia said as she looked down in shame.

"It's okay! I will buy it for you!", Alfred told Natalia with a smile.

"R-really... You d-don't have t-to do that...", Natalia stammered with a blush.

"I know! But I want to!", Alfred chuckled. "Now lets get going!"

The energetic American grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and towards the elevator. He was completely oblivious to how red the Belarusian's face was getting.

xXTime SkipXx

Natalia entered the weapons shop with him trailing closely behind.

She was quite irritated because of Alfred's questions on the way over to the little shop.

"Why is your face so red, Nat?", He questioned. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

It hurt her head just thinking about it.

She looked around the small shop seeing the many blades under the counter.

She stared at the blades for a long time. One of the many knives caught her eye. (4dd54ba5b623e7fb80943fca3ad483)

Alfred caught her staring at the blades and asked the guy working to pull them out for him.

The man pulled out the knives and handed them to Natalia.

She held the beautiful knives in her hands with a slight smile.

"So, what do you think...", the man said.

"I love them... How much?", Natalia asked.

"Hmmmmm... I think about $450...", the worker answered.

Natalia's jaw almost dropped. There was no way that she was going to spend that much money on a pair of knives.

She might have not, but Alfred surely was.

"We'll take 'em", Alfred said with a smile.

Natalia looked at him like he was completely crazy for spending that much money.

The worker took the knives and put them in the packaging.

Alfred paid for the blades and gave them to Natalia with a smile.

They left the small shop and the familiar red was found on her cheeks again.


End file.
